Hide & Seek
by A James
Summary: Artemis and Holly play a game of hide and seek with the twins. Just a bit of fluffy goodness.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters.**

**Hide & Seek**

Artemis Fowl the Second looked down at the petite auburn haired girl with whom he has sharing the small dark space they had been confined to. They were pressed so tightly together he could feel her heart flutter rapidly with adrenaline.

The elf opened her mouth to speak and Artemis pressed a hand over her lips moments before two sets of footsteps came within meters of their hiding spot. The two captives held still as the sharp rap of footsteps came within meters of them, paused momentarily, and then died away.

When the coast was clear, Holly jerked backwards to escape the hand holding her prisoner and smacked her head on the wall of the closet they were hiding in. Growling, she reached up to rub the back of her head furiously, whilst shooting her hiding partner a heated look.

"I do know how to stay quiet" she hissed, removing her hand to allow the blue sparks to do their job. Artemis grinned, reaching out to brush away a stray stand of hair from her face.

"You certainly seemed to struggle with that concept last night" he retorted in a hushed whisper, his mismatched eyes twinkling at the horrified look he was getting from his lover.

The fiery elf opened her mouth to speak again, but the retort died in her throat as they heard the two hunters return.

"They have to be around here somewhere" came the exasperated voice of Artemis' younger brother Beckett. "Artemis always plays by the rules, so they must be in the house"

"Lets try the cellar again. Artemis may play by the rules in the most technical sense, but if Holly has a field pack with her, I wouldn't put it past Artemis to create a camouflage from the contents and the cellar is the perfect location." Came Myles' logical response. "Its too dark down there to notice any inconstancies" And with that the boys took off at a run, heading for the cellar.

"Butler really needs to give those two some lessons in stealth." Whispered Artemis as he slid an arm around Holly's waist to close the almost non-existent gap between them, and leaning forward to place his lips in the crook of her neck. The rapid flutter of her heart came not from the adrenaline of the game, but rather the thrill of being in the arms of her lover. And perhaps a little from the fear of being caught in such a compromising position by the 5 year old twins.

"Artemis, your brothers" she shivered, the half hearted warning catching in her throat, as Artemis' hand moved from her hip and under the thin cotton of the borrowed shirt from his closet that she wore, drawing feather light circles up her back.

"The cellar is 20 minutes from here" he breathed into her neck, his lips now moving up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. His lips had just moved to hers, when light streamed into the coat closet.

There stood Angeline Fowl with a smug grin playing upon her lips and a twinkle in her eye that her son could only have inherited from her.

"Please, don't let me interrupt. I just need my coat. Butler is accompanying me into Dublin, Arty dear" She said reaching around her son, and pulling an expensive looking faux fur from its hanger.

"I shall keep your location a secret, though I do think the boys still believe you are allergic to my furs, so it will probably be another hour or so before they think to try here" and with a parting smile, the matriarch of the Fowl home closed the door to the coat closet with a snap.

Holly flushed red, burying her face in Artemis's chest.

"That was worse than the boys finding us" she said with a small hiccup of laughter. Artemis smiled, placing his hands on her heated cheeks, cupping her face in his hands.

"Well, we have an hour or so all to ourselves. What ever should we do with them?" He said leaning forward to capture her lips with his once more.

Outside, Angeline Fowl climbed into the car driven by Butler, a smile playing around her mouth.

"The coat closet again?" said Butler from the drivers seat, glancing at Mrs Fowl from the rear view mirror of the Bentley. Angeline's smile widened.

"For a genius, he certainly is bad at choosing his hiding spots"


End file.
